


Moments

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Dan and Phil had a file. A file of moments that were for their eyes only. Until one day, they were broadcast to the world.





	Moments

They had a file. A file of moments that no one else should see. A file of moments that was just for them. Put together, these moments would equal about four hours. It seemed like a lot, but they had made hundreds of videos together over the years. Even videos they weren’t in together had moments. Since they lived with each other, and helped each other film, there was always something to edit out for the rest of the world to never see.

Some of these moments were innocent enough. A glance that lasted a bit too long; a cheeky wink to make the other person laugh; a kiss on the cheek. Other moments weren’t so innocent. These moments consisted of stolen kisses on the lips; a dirty joke directed too much at the other person; or a flat out inability-to-contain-themselves, makeout session before hastily turning the camera off to come back later and finish filming.

These moments were meant to be theirs. Theirs to hold onto forever, laugh at as they got older, and compress together one day so they didn’t have to watch each clip individually.

That’s what Phil had been working on all day. They had both decided they’d like a chronological version of events, and a random one where recent memories would be mixed with old. 

Since the chronological version would be so simple, Phil had been working all day on a random one. He knew he’d have to put these moments on two separate discs, but there were certainly going to be even more discs as the years went on.

Just thinking about it made his heart beat a bit faster.

 

Dan had been out running errands for five hours. He needed new clothes, had to buy a couple of birthday presents for friends, and had to go to the store for some groceries. It was five o’clock when he reached the door to their new flat, and he couldn’t be happier to be home.

When Phil heard the door start to open, his eyes widened. He quickly saved the video file, not bothering to name it, and rushed out of their office.

“What are you doing home?” He asked, his voice a little too high pitched. He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself.

“Hello to you too,” Dan replied, heading toward the kitchen to put his bags down.

“Oh, right, sorry. Hi! What are you doing home?”

“What do you mean, Phil? I don’t even know how to answer that question.”

“I just- I thought you’d be gone longer is all.”

“It’s five o’clock. I’ve been gone since noon.”

Phil looked over at the clock on the oven. “Oh, wow. I must’ve lost track of time.”

Dan laughed at Phil’s expression. “You baboon. What’ve you been up to?”

“Just editing my next video.”

Dan nodded, taking the groceries out of the bag. “You must not have missed me at all then,” he sighed dramatically. “I was expecting a warm welcome home after braving the world all day long, all on my own, but no. I guess what we have is a one way relationship. I miss you and you wish I was gone longer.”

Dan turned to see that Phil was now right behind him, smiling. Phil reached up and cupped Dan’s face with his hands, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “I missed you,” he said simply, dropping his hands back down to his sides.

Dan smiled, knowing he had gotten what he wanted. “Thank you. Now, prove it to me. Put up the groceries.” He pushed a box of rice into Phil’s chest, giving him an evil smile.

“You’re a terrible person, Dan,” Phil replied with a groan as Dan left the room.

“But you love me!” Dan yelled. “I’m going to change and upload our gaming video.”

“I’ll make dinner!” Phil yelled back, opening up the rice instead of putting it away.

 

“Phil!” Dan called out from the living room twenty minutes later.

“Yeah?”

“Did you upload our gaming video today?”

“Oh, no, I forgot.”

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve got to do everything around this house. I swear nothing would ever be accomplished without me.”

Phil peaked his head out of the kitchen so he could look at Dan, “Says the man who films a video for his channel six times a year!” He called back playfully.

“Hey! It’s eight times, at least.”

Phil laughed and headed back to his stirfry.

“What’s the filename?” Dan asked, getting up and heading to their office.

“I don’t think I named it. You’ll see it.”

Dan looked around on the computer for a moment before finding an unnamed file. He began the long upload process and went back out to the living room.

“I made it so it’ll go live right when it’s done. Which’ll probably be in like five days since YouTube is so fucking slow.”

“Hey, don’t talk about our overlord like that,” Phil said coming into the living room with two plates of food. He handed one to Dan, then sat down beside him on the couch. Dan turned on the TV and started up a new Anime series.

 

They had been watching TV for an hour now, their empty plates set on the coffee table, when Phil heard a text come through on his phone.

He ignored it, deciding to wait until after the show was over to check, but then another text came through. And another, and another… And suddenly Dan’s started buzzing too.

“What the hell? Phil asked as he paused the show. They both picked up their phones and began to look over their messages.

“‘Wow, guys,’” Phil read off of his phone, “‘That video was quite revealing. Totally unexpected. Congrats though!’ Louise sent me that. Why did she send me that?”

“I don’t know. I’m getting a bunch of texts like that too. It was just a Sims video. What even happened during that one?”

Phil shrugged. “I don’t remember. I think we made the pool bigger and aged up Dab? Listen to this one, ‘I knew it! Someone owes me money.’”

“Who sent that?”

“Tyler.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. How did the video even upload that fast? It was like twenty minutes long.”

“I’m texting Louise back,” Phil replied.  _ I didn’t know you cared about the Sims so much. Glad you liked it though. _

It only took a couple of seconds for her to respond. “‘Oh, honey,’” He read, “‘That was not a Sims video I just watched. Check your videos.’”

Phil froze for a moment, eyes glued to his phone.

“What’s she mean?” Dan asked, becoming nervous.

“Dan?”

“What?”

“What video did you upload?”

Dan gave him a confused expression. “The untitled one.”

“The untitled one under our gaming video folder, or the one on the desktop?”

“The one on the desktop.” Dan’s heart began to race. “Why? Was that the wrong one?”

“Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God,” Phil repeated, jumping off the couch and hurrying into the office.

“What? What is it?!” Dan exclaimed, following behind. 

Phil sat down at the desk and pulled up their YouTube channel. Dan stood behind him as he clicked on the video, which very clearly showed it was only four and a half minutes long.

 

_ The first clip was short. It was Phil entering the gaming room with a cup of coffee, bending down to kiss the top of Dan’s head before sitting beside him. _

_ “You ready to start?” Dan asked, a dimple-filled smile on his face. _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ ****** _

_ “Look at them! They’re going at it!” _

_ “How come we don’t spin around and magically turn into pixelated blobs when we woohoo?” Dan asked. _

_ “Dan!” Phil said with a laugh, “We can’t put that in the video now!” _

_ ****** _

_ Dan was poking Phil, who couldn’t seem to stop laughing.  _

_ “Stop, stop!” _

_ “No! You made me restart the game again! You deserve all the poking.” _

_ Phil reached down and grabbed Dan’s hands as they began play fighting for control. Their smiles were a bit too big, and their faces a bit too close, for this clip to ever be seen by others. _

_ ****** _

_ “This game is boring as shit.” _

_ “You can’t say that, Dan! This is a sponsored game!” _

_ “I’ll edit it out, I’m just letting you know.” _

_ “You look very cute today, by the way.” _

_ Dan glared over at him, “Are you distracting me from my boredom.” _

_ “It’s been loading the next screen for ten minutes and it’s only at 52%! I have to do something.” _

_ “Alright,” Dan replied sassily. “Continue.” _

_ “Well, have I told you how much I love the curly hair?” _

_ “You’ve mentioned it,” Dan replied with a laugh.  _

_ “Well, I love it.” Phil reached up and ran his hand through Dan’s hair. “It’s so soft.” _

_ “My hair has always been soft.” _

_ “It’s softer now.” _

_ Dan rolled his eyes, “You’re a dork.” _

_ Phil leaned in closer to him, “But you love me.”  _

_ And then they were kissing. For a very, very long time. _

_ “Wait,” Dan said, breaking the kiss. “What’s the percentage?” _

_ They both looked over at the screen to see it had now loaded to 68%. _

_ “I think that gives us time, don’t you?” He asked, looking at Phil with eager eyes. _

_ Phil nodded, then reached over and turned off the camera as Dan left the room. _

_ ****** _

_ “Jesus Christ, they’re going to notice my hair is different now.” _

_ “Just run your fingers through it and I’ll cut right to that. It’ll look like you messed it up.” _

_ ****** _

_ “Are they naked? Why are they naked?” _

_ “Phil, are you questioning nudity while you’re not wearing any pants while making this video?” _

_ “Dan, they can’t know that! You’re not wearing any either, by the way.” _

_ “It’s too hot for pants.” _

_ “I know. I feel like I need to take an hour long cold shower.” _

_ “Oh, we’re definitely doing that once we’re done with this video.” _

_ Phil was quiet for a moment. “We could end the video here and make a part two.” _

_ “Hm,” Dan replied, as if he were actually thinking about it. “Yeah, yeah, alright. That sounds like a plan.” _

_ ****** _

_ “They should not be walking down the stairs like that. They could hurt themselves.” _

_ “We’ve done far worse than that on stairs, Phil.” _

_ Phil laughed, knowing this moment would never make it into the video. “Yeah, but the reward at the end was worth it.” _

_ Dan looked over at Phil, smiling widely. “We tumbled down the stairs, Phil. I thought you broke your dick.” _

_ “Yeah, but once we realized I didn’t and we moved to the bed. That was good.” _

_ Dan shook his head. “You horny prick.” _

_ ****** _

_ Dan and Phil were on Phil’s bed. Phil had just said something that caused Dan to lean in close to him. As he did, Phil leaned over and quickly kissed Dan’s nose. _

_ “Phil!” Dan whined with a laugh. _

_ “What? I had to!” _

_ ****** _

_ “You’re staring at me, Phil.” _

_ “You look very soft today.” _

_ “This is the last time I’m wearing the pastel sweater.” _

_ “No! I love it. I just wanna touch you,” he said, feeling up and down Dan’s arm. _

_ “Alright, weirdo. Let’s start the game. We can feel each other later.” _

_ Phil smiled and turned away from Dan as Dan looked over at him with a fond expression. _

 

“Shit,” Dan whispered as the video ended. “Shit, shit, motherfucking shit!”

Phil was silent. He wasn’t even moving. He stared at the screen, unable to form any words or emotions.

“What the fuck, Phil?! H- How? Wh- Where did that even come from?”

Phil still didn’t respond. 

“Phil? Phil!” Dan repeated, smacking Phil’s shoulder until he turned toward him.

“What?”

“How does that video even exist?” Dan asked, trying to not let his voice turn into an inaudible shriek.

“I… I was working on it for us all day. It was- It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, surprise!”

“Don’t get mad at me!” Phil yelled, coming out of his trance. “You’re the one who uploaded it!”

“Because you told me too!”

Phil stood up so he’d be at eye level with Dan. “Since when are any of our gaming videos put right up on the front screen? All of our gaming videos are in the gaming folder!”

“Cause you said it was untitled and I saw an untitled video and I posted it! I figured maybe you  _ forgot  _ to put it with the other videos like you  _ forgot  _ to upload it today!”

Phil groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Whatever. We’ll just delete it.”

“It already has over one hundred thousand views, you idiot! You can’t pass this one off as a joke!”

“Stop yelling at me, Dan! That’s not going to help anything.”

Dan took a deep breath. Then another, and another. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry too.”

Phil sat back down at the desk and Dan walked over to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Phil, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “What do you want to do?” He asked. His voice was calm now, as though just holding onto Phil made everything better.

“Do you know of any working time machines?” Phil responded softly.

Dan laughed lightly. “Unfortunately not.”

Phil crossed his arms and held onto Dan’s, making it so Dan couldn’t release him from the backwards hug.

“We could…” Phil’s voice trailed off.

“We could what?”

“We could just leave it,” He replied, his voice hesitant. “Rename it, obviously, seeing as it is very much not a Sims video. But, leave it.”

Phil could sense Dan tense up, so Phil let him go. Dan moved around so he could see Phil’s face. “Really?” He asked. “You want that left up for everyone to see?”

Phil shrugged. “Not really. I mean, those moments were meant for us only. I liked having that. But, we’ve still got three hours and fifty-six minutes of those moments that can be just for us. It’s like you said, we can’t just pass this one off.”

Dan sighed. “Fuck. This is not how I thought this would go.”

“How’d you think it would go?”

“We’d introduce them to our dog or something. Let them have a shitstorm over that.”

Phil laughed. “They’ll probably still go crazy once we get a dog anyway.”

Dan took a deep breath. “So, we keep it up?”

Phil nodded. “I think so.”

“Okay… What should we rename it?”

“I don’t know. ‘Oops!’ We did it again,’” Phil suggested.

Dan laughed. “Or ‘Dil’s Revenge.’ We could say he uploaded it.”

They both thought for a moment, then Phil smiled. “I got it!” He said, turning to the computer. Dan came around and watched as Phil typed up the new title.

SAIL THAT SHIP- Dan and Phil play: UPLOAD THE WRONG VIDEO AND EVERYBODY GETS OUTED

“How’s that?”

Dan laughed. “It’s perfect.”

 

“You know, I think this actually gives me a good idea for my next video,” Dan said as they laid in bed that night.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

 

Two weeks later, a new video had been uploaded to Dan’s channel.

REASONS WHY DAN (AND PHIL) ARE FAILS!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
